Wedding Date
by Erulasse Shadeslayer
Summary: Sonny begs Chad to be her fake fiance at her cousins wedding when her real one is deemed inadaquete. Rated T for future chapters
1. Back Up Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, and I only own CDC in my dreams lolz**

**inspiration for this story came from **_**HyperHarryPotterGoddess**_**'s ahmayzing story, **_**Sonny With A Chance of Another Fake Date**_

Alison Monroe was officially panicking. Her cousins wedding was in three days and she still didn't have a date. She couldn't help but remember a week ago when she had a wonderful (or so she thought) fiancé. He ended up cheating on her with Tawny Hart.

So now she was calling every guy she knew until she found someone to be her fake fiancée for the wedding.

"Hey! Nico, are you free next week? You're going to be out with who? Tawny! Well you can tell that little whore I said-Nico?"

"Hey! Whats up Grady? Good to hear! So what are you doing next week? With Zora? Have fun."

"Well well well, James Conroy! I'm surprised you answered. Are you busy next week? Gasp! Fine then!"

after making several more calls to people like Jake Ryan, Zack Efron, and Shane Grey, she settled to the last person on her list. Chad Dylan Cooper.

It had been years since they hated each other. In fact, they were pretty good friends. The problem was, she actually had feelings for Chad, always had, which made asking him a lot harder and a lot more real. But she didn't have much of a choice now did she?

"Hello? Sonny? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Chad said into the phone with a smile in his voice.

"Well I was wonderingwhatyouweredoinginthreedays."

"Honey, slow down!" he chuckled.

"I said I was wondering what you were doing in three days."

"That depends. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, my cousins wedding is next week and I kinda need a date."

"What happened to you superstar fiancé?" he said grudgingly. He had never liked Nate.

"We're over. He cheated on me with Tawny." she held back some tears.

"Oh my god, Sonny when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? Thats it, are you at home? I'm coming over. Be there in ten." he spoke so fast she didn't even get a chance to answer his question.

Sure enough, ten minutes later there was a knock at her door. By that time she had already cried hysterically and stopped so hopefully she wouldn't cry when she talked to Chad.

He looked at her once and his face fell.

"Honey, you're a mess." he pulled her into a hug and she buried her face into his chest, "Shh. It's okay. You can do so much better honey. Hate to say I told you so."

"Oh please. You love to say I told you so. You take every opportunity." she mumbled. He smiled and held her at arms length.

"You're right. I do love to say that. Now, are you going to tell me the plan for the wedding, or are we gonna sit around and cry some more?"

"Sigh," she turned around and started walking toward her living room, "you coming or not?"

he shook his head but followed.

Once they were both settled on the couch, Sonny curled up in one corner and Chad sitting Indian style facing her.

"Okay, so all of my family thinks I am engaged to famous actor, and I don't want to ruin my cousins big day by telling them I'm not. So I called just about every actor I know and asked them to pretend to be my fiancée for a week but they all said no. So-"

"So I'm your back up plan. I get it."

"Chad, that's not what i-"

"it's fine. I'll do it. Just give me a time and place."

"Aaaah! Thank you!" sonny walked over to him on her knees and hugged him. "but your going to need a lot more than a time and place." she patted him on the back and walked to the kitchen.

"Um, like what?" he got up and followed.

"Do you want some lemonade? I figured we'll save the coffee for later." she yelled nervously.

"Alison, what is going on?" he said sounding equally nevous.

"Alison! That brings us to our first topic, call me Alison, or Ali. No one there knows me as Sonny. That was a Hollywood thing."

"Okay _Ali _what else do I need to know?"

"How long do you have today?"

"I'm yours all day." he smiled.

She grabbed them both some lemonade and led him upstairs to her room where she had a presentation set up for whoever decided to be her date/fiancé.

"Wow. You've given this a little thought huh?" he took her glass on his way to sit on her bed in front of the giant sketch pad.

"Okay, now, to pull this off, we need a story. Where did we meet, how did you propose, how long have we known each other, etc. any ideas?"

"You know that movie we did together a few years back?"

"Camp Hip Hop right?"

"No, that was you and Shane Grey. I'm Talking about The Sketch Book."

"Oh yeah!"

"So we met met on set and have been together ever since." he said confidently, as if he was the smartest person in the world.

"Thats perfect!" she scrawled it down on the paper and moved on to the next page titled 'Proposal'.

"I'm out of ideas for this one." he threw his hands up in defeat.

"Come on C!" she crawled onto the bed and he had to catch his breath as she came closer. The truth was, for th past few years, he had been falling deeply in love with Sonny, "How would you propose to the girl you are in love with?"

"Well, I guess, if it was the right girl, it wouldn't really matter where or how."he looked into her eyes and for a split second it seemed like maybe she was falling back. But then she just put her hands on his shoulders and shook him.

"That's really sweet C, but it does nothing for me! I need words, times, places, specifics."

he sighed. "Okay, we were walking down the red carpet at the Susanna Louisiana Movie Premier when I randomly knelt down and pulled out a ring."

"That works!" she wrote it down and flipped a few pages to some sort of map.

"What's this?" he chuckled at the cute way she was trying to look serious.

"This is the map of my Great-Grandmothers mansion." she pulled a pointer and pointed to a room towards the front of the house on the third floor, "This will be our room. I tried to talk her into letting me and my 'fiancé' having separate rooms, but there's too many people coming over. Cousin Gigi and lily will be next door, they're eleven so they are kinda routey, don't talk to them alone because they will question you to the point of breaking..." she continued on like this about her different relatives for a while, but Chad didn't mind. It gave him an excuse to stare at her.

**How did you like it? Review plz! Flame if you want! It's good to know if some one positively hates it! I plan on posting a new chapter tomorrow. **


	2. Welcome To The Family

**Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews!**

"Okay, so you remember what we went over yesterday?" now that the plane was landing, Sonny was suddenly nervous about her family meeting Chad. It's not like he was her real fiancé right? So why was she so nervous?

"Of course. Don't worry yourself sick sonny-i mean Ali." he took her hand in an attempt to calm her down, but it had the opposite affect. Her heart sped up at his touch.

When they got off the plane, Sonny's mother, Connie, was waiting for them.

"Mama!" Sonny ran up to give her mom a hug.

Chad quickly followed.

"Chad, this is my mom. Mom, this is my fiancé, Chad Dylan Cooper!" she took his hand while Connie hugged him like she had known him all his life. This was new to Chad. In his world, love had to be earned.

"It is so nice to meet you! I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the family!" Connie said.

It was a long drive to Sonny's Great-Grandmothers house, but Chad recognized it immediately when they got to it. Sonny's Grandmother was waiting at the door when they arrived, along with sonny's two brothers, and her niece.

"Ali!" they all came closer to hug Sonny, but it looked like they were more interested in inspecting Chad.

"Guys, this is my fiancé, Chad."

"Nice to meet you man, I'm Sonny's brother, Mark." he and Chad shook hands, the Chad was passed to the next brother.

"Jake." they also shook hands.

After saying hello to all of sonny's family (which was a lot), Sonny showed Chad to their room.

"Wow. I didn't know they had places like this in Wisconsin." Chad looked oddly impressed.

He dropped their suitcases next to the dresser.

"One bed?" he raised an eyebrow at this new realization.

"What can I say? We're engaged." Sonny lifted her hand and gestured towards the fake engagement ring on her ring finger.

"Alrighty then. What next?" he said taking a deep breath.

"well, now we go downstairs and put on a show for my family. Now put your arm around my waist. We're going to see my favorite cousin."

"Julie." Chad noted.

"Yes. And she knows me all too well so she'll be the hardest to fool. Her room is two doors down." he put his arm around her waist and they left.

**Chad's POV**

"Ali!" Sonny and Julie hugged and jumped up and down until Julie's eyes landed on me.

"Chad right? Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"That's me. I've heard a lot about you." she eyed me suspiciously.

"Well, come on in! I just got everything settled." she pushed us into the room and shut the door behind us, "alright, I'm on to you two."

"What?" Sonny looked at me panicking.

"Sonny, why would you tell us you're engaged if your not?"

"Jule, please don't tell anyone! I was engaged buthecheatedonme. Chad is my best friend so I asked him to pretend to be my fiancé because I didn't want to ruin everything." Sonny looked so scared. I was angry that anyone could have this effect on her. I pulled her closer to me, worried she would lose it.

"Look, Sonny is the victim here. I told her I'd do my best to fool her family and so until you it was working, so if you don't mind-"

"Don't worry, I can keep my mouth shut." she pushed us out the door before winking in my direction.

"Oh my god! I love Julie, but the nerve on that girl! I mean, first she assumes I have some kind of crush on you, the she decides to go after you!" Have I mentioned how adorable she is when she is angry?

"Hey! I have no interest in Julie."

"That isn't my main concern." she mumbled in a way that made me think that it _was_ her main concern.

"Really? 'cause you're sounding kinda jealous." I smirked and looked at her through my eyelashes.

She looked a little dazed for a moment before snapping out of it.

"_Stop_ that! And I am _so_ not jealous!" she scrunched up her nose.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Okay.

"Goo-hey Gigi! Where did you come from?"

"Uh...My room? Are you guys breaking up?" a little brunette girl questioned. She looked extremely well-kept. Her hair was in a long, straight ponytail, and she wore professional-looking collared shirt and slacks.

"Of course we're not!" Sonny looked at me for help.

"Just a little everyday bickering. I'm Chad." I extended a hand.

"And I am aware. I don't think couples that 'bicker' everyday should be married" Gigi crossed her arms as an identical girl walked next to her. This was Lily. There was only one difference-well, actually, everything except there features was different. Lily had three ear piercings to Gigi's one. And her hair, streaked with reds and blacks, was in loose curls, much like Sonny's. Her outfit was a little less tidy-and by a little, I mean a lot.

"So you're Alison's new beau, huh? Welcome to the family." lily took the exact same position as her sister.

I think this goes with out saying, but at this point, I was _really _scared.

Every moment I was here I was learning more about Sonny's family.

I quickly realized that they were _nothing _like I assumed.

I figured they were a big farm family that was just as sweet as sonny and made all their own food and, well you get the point.

But no. They were rich, stubborn, pushy and judgmental. I might as well been back home with my family!

The twins were overly mature for their age. Julie was a persistent flirt. Grandma and Grandpa were the judgmental core of the family. Her brother Mark was rudely determined to find my faults (something which he didn't accomplish on account of the fact that I have none). And Jake's stare was silently burning me from the inside-out. In other words, it was a hell of a supper (btw they don't call it 'dinner' here, and if you do, they all stare at you like you just admitted you were from mars).

"Chad darling, tell us, how did you and Alison meet?" Grandma asked me just when I was starting to feel safely excluded from the conversation.

"Well, we met when she first arrived in Hollywood. Her shows filmed in the studio next door to mine," I looked into sonny's eyes and held her hand above the table, "It was love at first sight. For me at least. I didn't really win her over until we did a movie together, The Sketch Book."

"Aww, Chad!" Sonny leaned forward to give me a fake kiss. But Lily had to ruin it all.

"Get a room."

"Lilian!" Lily's mother, Aunt Jane exclaimed.

"What? We're eating." Gigi came to her sisters defense.

"It doesn't mean we can be rude to our guest!" Grandma backfired.

"That's all you've been mother!" Connie, Sonny's mom also joined the conversation.

"Connie! You will show some respect for your mother." grandpa interjected.

"I will show her respect when she shows some respect for my daughter and her future husband!"

"Oh please, like Alison would really marry _him_."

"Grandma!"

"He probably won't want to after a week with you people!" Lily rejoined the conversation.

"That's it! Come on Chad." Sonny got up from her seat and motioned for me to follow, which I did gratefully.

I didn't breathe until we were safely away upstairs.

"Wow. That was a lot to take in."

"Yeah. I am so sorry about that! I guess you got a little more than you bargained for." Sonny looked ashamed of her family.

I brought her closer and tilted her head back up so she could look at me.

"Honey, I'm here for _you_. I figured it would be intense. Just intensely perky and happy. I have no idea how you are the way you are, but it's pretty wonderful. To be honest, they are no worse than my family anyway." she smiled finally.

"Alright. Well, I'm confining myself to our room for the rest of the night." she said, suddenly unfazed by the situation.

"I think I'll join you."

**Talk 2 me! plz review and give me any ideas you have i will credit you! hopefully another new chapter 2morrow.**


	3. Just A Little Tipsy

**The sight-seeing idea came with the help of Amazing Alexandra**

**and the Julie walking in idea came with the help of Hornmeister Lover**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny and I spent the rest of the night chatting and drinking cocktails in our room. After about three hours she had gotten more than just a little tipsy, as where I was just a little off.

"You kn-know what cha-ad? You are my only real friend. I mean, Tawny slept with Nate, Portlyn stopped talking to me, Zora never really started. But you, You are awesome!" her face lit up and she put both hands on my shoulders. We had been sitting on the bed facing each other, but now she was practically in my lap.

"Sonny, you're drunk." I said looking away to keep me from doing something I might regret in the morning.

"Am not!"

"Are t-" I never got to finish that sentence because before I knew it, Sonny's tongue was in my mouth, preventing coherent words from coming out.

She snaked her arms around my neck and I placed mine around her waist.

About five minutes into this, the door opened.

"Oh my god! Um wow." Julie Monroe stumbled over her words.

"Hey Julie!" Sonny piped up.

"Alison? Are you drunk?!" Julie whisper-yelled as she walked into the room and closed the door.

"No!" Sonny answered, not helping the situation.

Suddenly Julie's attention turned to me.

"Some best friend you are! I can't believe you got her drunk! Grandma is going to _love _this!"

"No, no, no! Your grandmother isn't going to find out, okay? Besides, as far as she knows, we're engaged! Therefore, we can get drunk and make-out whenever we want." I offered. In no way did I need that woman hating me more than she already did.

"Ha! Right. What if she were to find out you weren't engaged? Hell, you're not even dating!"

"Julie, I don't care if we currently aren't dating, whether Sonny realizes it or not, I plan on being around for a while. So if you don't mind, I'd rather her family not hate my guts." I turned to see if Sonny had hear me, only to see she was fast asleep.

Julie walked uncomfortably close to me, pulling my already loosened tie.

"Why settle for second best?" she smirked.

I knocked her hand away. Who did this chick think she was?

"I'm not. Now would you please leave?"

she glared at me, and seemed even more bothered by the fact that it didn't bother me.

"Fine. But mark my words Chad Dylan Cooper. I'll win. I always do." she walked away with her arms folded.

As soon as she left I crawl back into the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up with Sonny awake in my arms, staring at her fingers.

"Sonny?"

"I was thinking about last night. I was drunk. You weren't."

"That's debatable." I was hoping she would believe me.

"Oh please. 'Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't allow himself to get out of control'"

"Honey, I-"

"Don't _call _me that!" she threw the covers off of us and started pacing back and forth in the middle of the room.

"Hon-So-Alison, I didn't mean to-"

"Just stop it! Stop right there! You kissed me! You can not just say you didn't mean it Chad! That is not fair!"

"What do you want from me Sonny?"

"Oh I don't know, lets try the truth!"

I had nothing to say to her there. It's not like I could just tell her I was in love with her.

"I-I just got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry. Besides, you came onto me."

"Fine. I'm going get breakfast. You can come or not or whatever."

and with that she turned and left me to myself.

I had planned on going down stairs, but just the thought of facing Sonny and her family gave me chills.

So instead I skipped breakfast and got ready.

Eventually, Sonny came back in looking apologetic, which only made me feel worse.

"Chad," she walked towards me but kept a safe distance, " I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. Ii over-reacted. We were both there. Lets just forget that ever happened."

"Deal." no! I didn't want to forget it ever happened! But whatever she wanted was okay too I guess.

We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before she led me downstairs. When we got to the the bottom she whispered in my ear, "Just follow my lead."

"We're leaving!" she grabbed my hand and drug me out the door, slamming it in her family's annoyed faces.

She cracked up laughing the moment the door closed.

"Did you see there faces?" I couldn't help but laugh along. Her laugh was just so cute.

"Yeah... So where are we going?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, let's just say we're going to do a little sight seeing." she pulled keys out of her pocket and jingled them while she got into Julie's bright red convertible.

I just stood there watching her. It was nice to see this spontaneous Sonny.

She poked her head out the window.

"So are you in?"

"I am _so _in!" I laughed and jumped into the passengers seat.

**Sorry this one was a little short. Please review, I have a bit of a plan for what to happen in the next chapter, but if you have any ideas for a place let me know.**


	4. Sight Seeing

**Thank you everyone whose been reviewing! you are awesome!**

"We've been driving for twenty minutes. Where are you taking me Monroe?"

"You'll see." she winked at me.

About ten minutes later, we arrived at a rusty old barn out in the middle of nowhere.

"What is this place?" I questioned.

"Before I moved to Hollywood, I used to come here to escape my family. I think you can see why I would need some escaping." she smiled at me and got out of the car.

An hour later, we were still in the barn. She had kicked off her flip flops and was laying next to the left wall.

"Yeah, and when they were four, the twins were like, carbon copies of each other! I mean they're still identical, but they used to do everything together. Including shopping, which means they were always dressed a like. And then they decided to be each other in kindergarten! It was hilarious! Grandmama," I had picked up that 'Grandmama' was her great grandmother, "had them confused for a week!" she was so cute! I know I should have responded, but I was far too distracted. She twirled her hair and laughed and talked some more, but I had no idea what she was saying.

"Chad? Chad!"

"Yeah?" I said, snapping out of my daze.

"So do want to go swimming?" that made no sense.

"Sure, but there's no pool around here."

"So?" she ran outside. I have to admit, I'd never seen her happier.

"Sonny!" I chased after her. A blue lake appeared behind the barn.

"Sonny what are you doing?" I asked as she pulled off her yellow t-shirt and shimmied off her jeans, leaving her in her underwear. I hated how she treated me like I was gay. As if I didn't count as a guy when she stripped off her clothes in front of me. But at times like this, I had learned to appreciate it.

"Come on pretty boy! Let me show you how we do it in Wisconsin!" then she jumped into the lake. For a second I wondered if she was still drunk. She was under for about four seconds, then she came up soaked and giggling, as if she ever _stopped _giggling. "Come on!"

I shook my head at her adventitiousness as I took my shirt off and jumped in after her. When I came up she went under and swam around me. Chad Dylan Cooper is not much of a swimmer, (it is no good for my hair) so this sort of teasing was just cruel.

We spent hours in the lake splashing each other and playing around.

Unfortunately, after a bit, a car pulled up to the lake and out came a very angry Julie Monroe.

"Why'd you have to take _my_ car?!" she stomped around the barn to the edge of the lake.

"Well, I figured you'd get mad and come after me..." Sonny turned around with a devious smile.

"Whats you poi-AAAAAH!" Sonny pulled her into the lake. I flinched naturally.

From what I'd seen of Julie, she was a bit of a prude. Therefore, I was scared that Sonny was going to have to pay for that through a screaming match.

Much to my surprise, there was screaming, but mostly giggling.

"Ali, You are so dead!" Julie yelled through a giggle. She swam after sonny and they started chasing each other in circles around me.

Sonny's POV

I was sitting on the bed trying to call Portlyn. I just really needed a non-related girl to talk to.

"Hey, Portlyn?"

"Oh hey Sonny! Whats up? Aren't you off with your fake fiancé?" she said said in sing songy voice.

"Yeah, and by the way, if tells you I said anything about you, just know that I was incredibly drunk and in no way think you are a bitchy whore!"

"Oh my gawd, Sonny!" she actually sounded kind of excited, but I thought I must have mistaken her tone.

"I know, I'm sorry!"

"No, no, no, not that! You got drunk with Chad Dylan Cooper?!" I guess I didn't mistake her. That is so Portlyn.

"Portlyn! So not the issue!"

"Did you sleep with him?" What kind of girl did she think I was?!

"Port! Seriously! Nothing happened..."

"Oh please. You're acting like Chad's never gotten me drunk before. Been there, done him." Ew.

"I so did not need to know that!"

"Yeah well now you do. So hows the house of psycho?" Portlyn had been here with me once for Christmas. Let's just say my family wasn't half as nice to her as they are to Chad.

"Crazy as ever. I just cant wait to get back to the normal world."

"What world do you live in thats normal?" Chad said as he walked in, drying his hair with a towel.

"Oh um, Port I'll have to call you back." God was that boy gorgeous!

"Wait! I still need details! Sonny, don't you hang up on me!" I hung up anyway.

"So who were you talking to?" Chad asked curiously.

I was about to answer but I couldn't help but notice the fact that he was still shirtless.

He smirked when he saw me staring.

"Oh, um Portlyn. Apologizing for what I said about her the other night." I looked away from him.

"Sonny, you didn't say anything bad, and besides she didn't even know." he looked at me like he was holding in a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "Put a shirt on." I threw a pillow at him. Now he laughed.

"Never thought I'd hear anyone say that to _me_."

**So? what do ya think? i don't really like this one, so i'm kinda scared... let me know!**


	5. Mistake

**Let me know what you think! **

**Chad's POV**

I woke to the sound of Sonny softly breathing in my ear. Startled by her closeness, I jumped and woke her up. I tried to settle back into the position we were in before, hoping she would drift back to sleep. I looked at her and smiled when I realized that wasn't going to happen.

"Good morning."

"mmm. What time is it?" she said closing her eyes.

"Oh its um..." with out moving my arm from around her, I checked the alarm clock next to my side of the bed, "nine seventeen."

"I guess that means we should get up now."

"Yeah."

We got up and got ready. I had no idea what we were doing today, because the wedding wasn't until the day after tomorrow.

She came down the stairs looking especially nice in a yellow sundress instead of her usual jeans and t-shirt. Her hair was down, which was odd because ever since we got here her hair had been tied up. I wondered if we were doing something more formal today.

"Sonny, there's something I want to tell you." today was the day. I was going too tell Sonny how I felt about her right now. No better time than the present, right?

I got my answer shortly after when the doorbell rang and Sonny jumped to answer it.

"Sam!" she jumped up to hug some guy, whom may I add was not in the family directory she had made me, around the neck.

"Ali! I heard you were in town so I had to stop by." he smiled down at her. I bet I could smile better.

"I'm glad you did." she said smiling in return. I cleared my throat in an attempt to get her attention.

"Oh I'm sorry! Sammy this is-" I cut her off and shook hands with the interruption.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny's fiancé." this is when I glared at the guy with all my might. I had to get it through this guys head that Sonny was _mine_.

"Sam Stillerman, Sonny's... friend." ha! He only has two names, I have three. He's no competition. Not that Chad Dylan Cooper _ever_ has competition.

"Well I was wondering if Alison would join me for lunch, but I can see she has other plans." he looked at Sonny.

"Oh no she doesn't! I would love to join you. Is that okay sweetie?" she asked me. NO! No no no no no! Is was not okay! I needed to tell her I loved her, and I couldn't really do that if she's making out with mister two name!

"Not really. I need to tell you something." I answered.

"Alright then we'll talk later. Bye!"

she left. I couldn't believe she left! I hated that guy.

I didn't know what else to do so I went back up to the room.

**Sonny's POV**

Wow I hadn't realized how much I had missed my ex-boyfriend, Sam. It was really great seeing him again, but I have to admit, I would have rather been out with Chad.

When I got home and up to my room, Chad was visibly upset. I can't blame him. I just blew him off for Sam.

**Chad's POV (sorry I just don't like S POV)**

"Chad?" she sounded like a cross between guilty, scared, and concerned.

"Yeah," she just stood there, "Well. Don't just stand there. I don't bite."

she walked up and hugged me unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry. If its any consolation, I missed you."

"Honey, you were only gone for a couple of hours. We aren't actually engaged." I let her go and looked at her. She blushed.

"I know. What did you want to tell me?"

"Sonny I love you. And I'm not wasting anymore time denying it. I-" I was cut off by Julie walking out of the bathroom next to our room in a towel.

"Oh sorry. Was I interrupting something?" she batted her eyes innocently.

I looked at Sonny and she was on the verge of tears.

"Sonny, this isn't what it looks like."

"Save it Cooper! My bad. I actually thought you had changed. I thought maybe... It doesn't even matter! Have fun with Julie." she got up and ran out of the room in tears.

"Great! Julie, what the hell are you doing in here anyway?!"

"Taking a shower! There was no hot water left in my bathroom."

"Well thanks. You just ruined my chances with Sonny forever." I was still sitting on the bed. I couldn't find the willpower to move.

"Oh please. Don't even give me that. You did a pretty good job of that on your own." she crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"let's see, mistake number one: not telling her sooner. Mistake number two: Dumping it all on her like that! Seriously, could you be less romantic? And mistake three: sitting in here talking to me when your girl is out there crying her eyes out. I just feel bad that Sonny gets all the losers. I mean two fiancés in one month! I know that's a new record." she walked out.

**Review! Tell me what you'd like to see... or... read lol**


	6. The Twins

**This one is really short but I wanted to add this before the next chapter.**

Half an hour later Sonny came back into the room.

"Grandma is home. Let's go down." she would barely look at me. But she was quite the actress so I had a feeling she'd put on a good show.

As we descended the staircase, she gave me the 'please just play along' look before proceeding to yell at me about things that never happened.

"All I want is to meet you parents BEFORE we get married! I don't see the BIG DEAL!"

"OF COURSE its a big deal! My mom is extremely conservative ALISON!"

"Are you saying I'm NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER APPROVAL!?!"

"NO! I'M SAYING SHE THINKS WE'RE TOO YOUNG!"

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"

"YOU started this!"

"Maybe we are too young!" she looked at me genuinely. Not in fake anger like before. This was real sad Sonny, and it was much, much worse than anything I had ever experienced before.

"Sonny, I never meant to-" she cut me off again.

"Save it Cooper." she murmured weakly and she ran out the door.

"You called her Sonny," Lily said, "She loves that."

"Are you two going to break up?" Gigi questioned.

"I'm not sure that we ever started." I slipped of the fake ring and looked at it.

"She really likes you. Don't mess it up!" Lily could be quite demanding for an eleven year old.

"No she doesn't. How would you know anyway?" I said putting the ring in my pocket. This girl wasn't making any sense.

"You have been all she talks about for the past four years. Chad Dylan this, Chad Dylan that, it's pathetic really." Gigi

"I think you mean Nate Black."

"Was that her real fiancé?" Lily

"You guys knew?"

"DUH!" Gigi

"We know _everything_ that happens in this family. And now you are included." lily

"We've taken the liberty of gathering every record of your existence. We know everything." Gigi

"Um creepy much? Look, me and Sonny, we're complicated. You couldn't possibly understand."

"Of course not." Gigi said sarcastically.

"She's at the barn. Sitting on the edge of the lake. You are going to want to bring flowers." Lily

"Any white flower are her favorite. Except daisies. She hates those." Gigi

"You might want to hurry up before Sam gets there." Lily.

"Fine. I'll go," I headed toward the front door, "And thanks."

"WAIT!" Gigi ran to the kitchen and came back with A slice of chocolate cake and a pair of keys.

"Forget the flowers! Grandma made this for supper, but she'll understand." Gigi handed them both to me.

"Now hurry up!" Lily

I followed their orders and left.

**Sonny's POV**

_I can't handle this anymore! how could he do this to me? How could Julie do this to me? I hate this place! i just want to get home in Hollywood where i belong._

_I can not believe I have been lying to my family. Maybe it is just time to come clean. Grandma will probably thank god I'm not getting married. _

I was driving Julie's car down a one way road I knew all to well. though I had no idea where I was doing. I was just driving. I guess it didn't really matter, as long as I wasn't back there.

**I don't know when the next chapter will be ready, but I don't think tomorrow. Maybe the day after. REVIEW!**


	7. The End

******Didn't take as long as I anticipated! I just wasn't fully satisfied with**

****** the chapter yesterday, and I'm still not, so if you don't like it, let me know and I will completely rewrite the chapter if too many people say so.**

**Chad's POV**

I pulled up to the barn, and sure enough, there was Sonny, sitting on the edge of the lake with her feet dangling in the water. She looked so much different out here.

At her house, she was strong, stubborn, difficult. Out here she was in a natural state. She seemed more vulnerable and fragile than I had ever seen her. She had a pair of jean shorts underneath her dress, and her hair was now tied up. She didn't seem to notice me coming.

I walked up and sat down next to her. She didn't move.

"Sonny." I meant to say like a question but it came out more like a statement.

I put my arm around her shoulders and realized she was crying. I made Sonny cry.

Suddenly she turned to me and buried her head into my chest, crying hysterically now.

"Shh. It's okay, honey."

"No! It's not! I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." she moved her head to the side so she could talk. I winced when she said she hated me, "I _hate _you."

"Why say it so many times?" I couldn't listen to it anymore.

"Because I'm hoping that if I keep saying it it'll come true."

"Well how about this? Every time you say you hate me I say I love you. I love you, I love you, I lo-"

"That's not fair." she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"But at least its true." I kissed the top of her head

"No! Liar! I hate you!"

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I just want to go home. I hate this place."

"Okay. I'll bring you home."

"No not Grandmama's house. _Home._ I want this all to be over. I want to go home to Nate and for none of this to have ever happened." she sat up and kicked the water with her bare feet.

"I wish I could do that for you honey."

"Yeah me too." we stayed silent for a moment.

"Did you love him?" I had to know.

"What? I don't think that it's any of you business." her face looked shocked. I took it no one had ever asked her that before.

"Sonny, I have been waiting for you for four years! I need to know if you loved him, or if I've been wasting my time."

"No. I don't think I did. I wanted to, but no." she looked at me, still sad. This was torture, to have to see her like this. It wasn't fair.

"Do you love me?" the question hat had burned through my mind for the past for years. It had kept me up at night, trying to think of excuses to call her and ask. Then Nate came into the picture, and it got even worse.

"Yes."and at that point, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I kissed her. Surprisingly, she kissed me back, like she had been waiting just as long as I had.

I pulled back and leaned my forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." I whispered.

"Probably about as long as I've been waiting for you to." she smirked.

"I love you, Alison Demitra Monroe."

"I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Marry me." I know, I know, that was a little sudden, but I couldn't help it. I had wanted this for too long.

"I thought you would never ask." then she kissed me again with more force, so much in fact that we fell into the lake.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said once we came up.

"That is most definitely a yes!" she kissed me again and this time neither of us pulled away until someone walked in on our little make out session.

"Ugh! Finally! You know I had to take a taxi, because someone took my car so her and loverboy could go skinny dipping! AGAIN!" Julie huffed. She looked like a five year old, crossing her arms and stomping her feet.

"Guess what Julie? I'm engaged!" Sonny said, smiling her bright smile again.

"Oh great! Another wedding disaster to attend. Does the nonsense in this family ever end?"

"So, there's a vacant room in my apartment." I said to Sonny as she played with my hair. We had already had dinner with the family and explained to them that we had settled our fight, or the fight they thought we were having.

Now we were lying in bed facing each other.

"Really?"

"Yes. And I was thinking, maybe you could move in."

"Oh that's sounds great, but I was thinking of moving in with my fiancé." she said playfully.

"Yes but I'm sure he isn't nearly as sexy as I am."

"Got that right, Cooper." she kissed me, "so when can I move in?"

"As soon as we get home."

"Ah home. Can't wait!" she scooted closer to me and fell asleep in my arms.

**Okay! The end! I am definitely doing a sequel though!**

**But I need help. **

**Choice One: A series of one/two shots about different events in Channy's life after this story. Examples, moving in, confronting Nate, visits from relative etc..**

**Choice Two: Profiles on the Monroe's. Each chapter will be centered around one of the Monroe's, explaining why they are the way they are.**

**Choice Three: Both!**

**Review!**


	8. Sequel

**Okay, in case some of you didn't know, the sequel to Wedding Date is up!**

**It is called Life With Channy.**

**Check it out and REVIEW!!**

**p.s. It is not part of this fic!**


End file.
